Losing My Way
by Madame Serpent
Summary: I do not own the books, the characters or the song lyrics.Callums life, a song to match it.....


I heard this song by Justin Timberlake (On his future sex/love sounds album) as I was re-reading Noughts and Crosses and occurred to me that it could be the story of Callum's life. His song. I have edited some bits slightly so the original version is below.

* * *

Losing My Way (Edited Version) - Justin Timberlake

Hi my name is Callum and I work at my job  
I make forty-something dollars a day  
I used to be fine in my hometown  
Until I started to lose my way  
It all goes back to when I dropped out at school  
So lost, I was living in hell  
But now I got a problem with the girl that I love  
See, we can't seem to find a way

And...

It is breaking me down  
Watching the world spin round  
While my dreams fall down  
Is anybody out there?

It is breaking me down  
No more friends around...  
And my dreams fall down...  
Is anybody out there?

Can anybody out there hear me?  
'Cause I can't seem to hear myself  
Can anybody out there see me?  
'Cause I can't seem to see myself...  
There's gotta be a heaven somewhere  
Can you save me from this hell?  
Can anybody out there feel me?  
'Cause I can't seem to feel myself

Losing my way  
Keep losing my way...  
Keep losing my way...  
Can you help me find my way?  
Losing my way  
Keep losing my way  
Keep losing my way...

Can you help me find my way?

Now you gotta understand I was a family man  
I would have done anything for my own  
But I couldn't get a grip on my new found itch  
So I ended up all alone  
I remember where I was when I got my first cross  
See I thought I was living the life  
And the craziest thing is I'll probably never know the colour of my daughter's eyes

And it is breaking me down  
Watching the world spin round  
While my dreams fall down  
Is anybody out there?

It is breaking me down  
No more friends around...  
And my dreams fall down...  
Is anybody out there?

Can anybody out there hear me?  
'Cause I can't seem to hear myself  
Can anybody out there see me?  
'Cause I can't seem to see myself  
There's gotta be a heaven somewhere  
Can you save me from this hell?  
Can anybody out there feel me?  
'Cause I can't seem to feel myself.

Losing my way  
Keep losing my way  
Keep losing my way  
Can you help find my way?  
Losing my way  
Keep losing my way  
Keep losing my way  
Can you help me find my way?

Oh my God please forgive me, if your up there  
'Cause I know I've done some wrong in this life  
If I could do it all again  
Have just one more chance  
To take all those wrongs and make them right

Can anybody out there hear me?  
'Cause I can't seem to hear myself  
Can anybody out there see me?

'Cause I can't seem to see myself  
There's gotta be a heaven somewhere  
Can you save me from this hell?  
Can anybody out there feel me?  
'Cause I can't seem to feel myself.

Can anybody out there hear me?  
'Cause I can't seem to hear myself  
Can anybody out there see me?  
'Cause I can't seem to see myself  
There's gotta be a heaven somewhere  
Can you save me from this hell?  
Can anybody out there feel me?  
'Cause I can't seem to feel myself

Losing my way  
Keep losing my way  
Keep losing my way  
Can you help me find my way?  
Losing my way  
Keep losing my way  
Keep losing my way  
Can you help me find my way?

* * *

Losing My Way - Justin Timberlake

Hi my name is Bob and I work at my job  
I make forty-something dollars a day  
I used to be the man in my hometown  
Until I started to lose my way  
It all goes back to when I dropped out at school  
Having fun, I was living the life  
But now I got a problem with that little white rock  
See I can't put down the pipe

And...

It is breaking me down  
Watching the world spin round  
While my dreams fall down  
Is anybody out there?

It is breaking me down  
No more friends around...  
And my dreams fall down...  
Is anybody out there?

Can anybody out there hear me?  
'Cause I can't seem to hear myself  
Can anybody out there see me?  
'Cause I can't seem to see myself...  
There's gotta be a heaven somewhere  
Can you save me from this hell?  
Can anybody out there feel me?  
'Cause I can't seem to feel myself

Losing my way  
Keep losing my way...  
Keep losing my way...  
Can you help me find my way?  
Losing my way  
Keep losing my way  
Keep losing my way...  
Can you help me find my way?

Now you gotta understand I was a family man  
I would have done anything for my own  
But I couldn't get a grip on my new found itch  
So I ended up all alone  
I remember where I was when I got my first buzz  
See I thought I was living the life  
And the craziest thing is I'll probably never know the colour of my daughter's eyes

And it is breaking me down  
Watching the world spin round  
While my dreams fall down  
Is anybody out there?

It is breaking me down  
No more friends around...  
And my dreams fall down...  
Is anybody out there?

Can anybody out there hear me?  
'Cause I can't seem to hear myself  
Can anybody out there see me?  
'Cause I can't seem to see myself  
There's gotta be a heaven somewhere  
Can you save me from this hell?  
Can anybody out there feel me?

'Cause I can't seem to feel myself.

Losing my way  
Keep losing my way  
Keep losing my way  
Can you help find my way?  
Losing my way  
Keep losing my way  
Keep losing my way  
Can you help me find my way?

Oh my God please forgive me (Father hear my prayer)  
'Cause I know I've done some wrong in this life  
If I could do it all again  
Have just one more chance  
To take all those wrongs and make them right

Can anybody out there hear me?  
'Cause I can't seem to hear myself  
Can anybody out there see me?  
'Cause I can't seem to see myself  
There's gotta be a heaven somewhere  
Can you save me from this hell?  
Can anybody out there feel me?  
'Cause I can't seem to feel myself.

Can anybody out there hear me?  
'Cause I can't seem to hear myself  
Can anybody out there see me?  
'Cause I can't seem to see myself  
There's gotta be a heaven somewhere  
Can you save me from this hell?  
Can anybody out there feel me?  
'Cause I can't seem to feel myself

Losing my way  
Keep losing my way  
Keep losing my way  
Can you help me find my way?  
Losing my way  
Keep losing my way  
Keep losing my way  
Can you help me find my way?


End file.
